


little words and maybe something that smells like armani

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or maybe it was the blue-eyed brunet cashier who Liam seemed to kind of fancy. not kind of, no. liam was head over heels for this boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little words and maybe something that smells like armani

It's not that he didn't want to be there it's just that _he really didn't want to be there_. 

The east end campus bookstore had become some sort of personal hell for Liam and maybe that was because every time he stepped into it he was reminded of the money spent on textbooks, or maybe it was the blue-eyed brunet cashier who Liam seemed to kind of fancy. Not kind of, no. Liam was head over heels for this boy. _Louis_. Louis had a crisp fashion sense and smelled somewhat like Armani and his hair was always perfectly styled up and  _god_ his eyes. His eyes were an unrecognizable shade of blue and stood out beautifully along with his golden skin tone. His laugh melted in Liam's ears, something he wanted to put into a box and keep for the rest of his life for his ears only.

And then there was _Harry_. Harry was ugly and had frizzy hair and dull green eyes and huge nostrils. Harry had terrible fashion sense and and smelled like cats and his skin was terribly pale compared to Louis'. He crinkled his nose when he laughed and sounded like a dying hyena. And yet, Louis was infatuated with the boy. Liam could tell by the way they looked at each other that they both were really in love. Or maybe they had no idea. But Liam was unfortunate in being able to see things in other people, such as the way Harry would lick his lips every time he talked to Louis, or the way Louis would run a hand through his hair every time he laughed at Harry's terrible jokes. 

Liam wanted to be that close with Louis. He wanted to not stutter every fucking word whenever he'd go to buy at the bookstore. He wanted to be able to say more than "No receipt, please," and he wanted to have an actual conversation with the boy. Liam wanted to hug Louis more than anything. Maybe kiss him, if he'd let him. But he wanted to be embraced by the older university student and ask him things like what type of song did he sing in the shower or which Harry Potter book he thought was the best. 

His two best friends were now pushing him into the bookstore, urging him to go ask the lad out for a simple date at the corner coffee shop once he got off work. And he was deeply considering it, working up the courage and strength to actually go over to Louis, when he saw Harry standing at the counter. And every ounce of whatever it was that was holding it up immediately exited his body in one exhale. Liam was crumbling again, and Zayn and Niall struggled to keep him from leaving the bookstore. 

"Jesus, Liam. I knew you were shy but I honestly didn't think you'd be such a little bitch about it."

Zayn's words were pretty harsh, but he was right. He was being ridiculous. He was 18 years old, for crying out loud. He was a legal adult, he wasn't a child anymore. 

He watched as Louis' eyes fluttered beneath his eyelashes, whispering something into Harry's ear and laughing slightly. And Harry turned, looking at Liam and smirking. He gave the boy a nodded gesture, and Liam was turning red. It took a couple of pushes from Niall before his turtle pace became a steady walk, and next thing he knew he was at the registers. 

"You're kind of a pansy, you know that?" Harry's voice was crueler than he imagined. "Don't be too hard on him, Lou." And Harry was gone. 

Liam's eyes were glued to the ground, fingers playing with his tie. Louis laughed that sweet melodic laugh of his, leaning in closer to Liam. The smell that was somewhat like Armani, the perfectly styled hair, the unrecognizable shade of blue eyes; everything was so much better up close. And it was all to waste, because Liam knew what would come next. He would ask the older boy on a date, and the older boy would say 'Sorry, but I've got a boyfriend. That curly haired bastard.' And Liam would nod, save his tears for the quiet lonely apartment. He would maybe drink his weight in alcohol, but only if he really wanted to ruin his own life. Maybe a few beers with Zayn and Niall, some terrible horror films, and he'd wake up in the morning and do it all over again. 

He didn't realize that through all of his thoughts and pre-traumatic stress, Louis had moved around the counter and was standing right behind him. His lips were practically kissing Liam's earlobes as he placed his chin on the younger boy's shoulder. "Liam, I want to go get coffee with you." His name sounded so much sweeter coming from the boy's lips. Liam was holding himself steady, trying to support his own crushed weight as well as what little the other had. "I also want to kiss you, but only if that's okay with you. I think you're fascinating."

Liam was dropping fast, before two strong hands held him by the waist. "I'm taking off for lunch, Sean!" Another student mumbled something unheard, and Louis stepped away from Liam. "Let's go get coffee, alright?" Liam could only nod, unable to speak. He was being led out of the bookstore, past a bewildered Zayn and Niall, past a giggling Harry, and into the coffee shop right across the busy foyer of the campus centre. 

And he was having coffee with Louis. He was telling Louis about his class schedule, what he was studying, his family back home in Wolverhampton. And Louis was telling him all about his singing career, his family in Doncaster, his younger sisters especially. And Louis was cautiously holding his hand under the table, and Liam was worried about squeezing back too hard or getting the older male's hand all sweaty but Louis didn't seem to mind at all. And they talked for what seemed like hours. 

After they finished their drinks, they walked out of the coffee shop and back through the busy foyer and back into the bookstore that was now empty of it's previous inhabitants. Louis grabbed Liam's hand once again, dragging him through the shelves of books and school supplies until they reached a very back corner of the room. He held both of Liam's hands, popped up onto his tiptoes (Liam would later find this to be one of the cutest things Louis would do), and connected his own lips to Liam's. 

Liam unlinked his hands, pulling Louis' waist closer to his body to further deepen the kiss. Louis would moan softly, allowing Liam a chance to attempt to peacefully shove his tongue into the older boy's mouth. He wasn't exactly a pro at this, but he felt he was doing okay considering there had been no opposition. Louis tasted like coffee and too many sugar cubes and soon there really was no distinct taste to Louis other than  _nice_. 

Breaking for air, the two panted and smiled at each other, Liam brushing hairs out of Louis' face and Louis cupping Liam's face with his own hands. He kissed the corner of his mouth, and Liam gathered the older boy into a strong embrace. And they stood there for a while, linked together in the back of the campus bookstore. 

Neither Zayn nor Niall said a word later on about Liam smelling somewhat like Armani. 


End file.
